mychemicalromancefandomcom-20200223-history
Mikey Way
Michael James Way (born September 10, 1980) is the bass guitarist of the American rock band My Chemical Romance, and is the younger brother of the band's lead vocalist and frontman Gerard Way. Mikey Way was born in Kearny, New Jersey to Donna Lee (née Rush) and Donald Way. He is half Italian from his mother's side and half Scottish from his father's side. He grew up in Belleville, New Jersey with his brother and parents. Way attended Belleville High School until he graduated in 1998.Haydn, Reinhardt (2008). My Chemical Romance: This Band Will Save Your Life. London: Plexus Publishing Limited Growing up, Way and his brother were influenced by such bands as Iron Maiden, The Misfits, Pulp, Blur, and Morrissey and The Smiths. The first concert Way attended was The Smashing Pumpkins at Madison Square Garden, but his desire to play music was inspired by a particular live record, Iron Maiden's Live After Death.Stenning, Paul (2007). My Chemical Romance: Something Incredible This Way Comes. Shropshire: Independent Music Press Career My Chemical Romance At the time guitarist Ray Toro joined Gerard and drummer Matt Pelissier in the group, the band was without both a name and a bassist. Encouraged by Eyeball Records founder Alex Saavedra, Way dropped out of college in order to learn bass guitar and join his brother. His only previous musical experience had been an unsuccessful audition to join Eyeball's Pencey Prep, future MCR guitarist Frank Iero's band. Despite his lack of experience and musical training, Way became important in the band's early development, not least of which was coming up with a name for the band. He had taken up a job stacking shelves at a branch of Barnes & Noble, nd noticed Irvine Welsh's novel Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance lying on the ground. The words 'Chemical Romance' caught his eye, and he added 'My' to give the name a "personal touch".Bryant, Tom. "My Chemical Romance Interview". Kerrang!. http://www.tom-bryant.com/my-chemical-romance-kerrang--tom-bryant.html. Over the first years ,My Chemical Romance played, Way drank alcohol heavily to mask his extreme stage fright. During the writing and recording of The Black Parade at the allegedly haunted Paramour Mansion, Way suffered severely as a result of depression, alcoholism, and the atmosphere at the Mansion. As he revealed in an interview with Kerrang!: "that house had just excavated everything in my head and made everything a million times worse... I was really close suicide. I know that I was going to leave the band or maybe just leave planet Earth altogether". He eventually left Paramour to get psychological help, and stayed with close friend and band lawyer Stacy Fass, who he said "saved my life".Bryant, Tom. "The Darkness that Drives Mikey Way". Kerrang!. http://www.theblackparade.net/t2695/. During 2005, Way was a touring member of American rock band From First To Last for the "Christmassacre" tour, due to the fact that bassist Jon Weisberg had left the band."Christmassacre Tour 2005". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MskxiZnXUIE. Way met his wife-to-be, bassist and fellow touring member Alicia Simmons, on this tour.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EA79oa2xCq8 On April 19, 2007, Gerard announced via the band's official website that from May 5, Mikey Way would be temporarily replaced as bassist by guitar technician Matt Cortez to allow him to take a break with his newlywed wife. Way returned to the lineup later in the year.Haydn, Reinhardt (2008). My Chemical Romance: This Band Will Save Your Life. London: Plexus Publishing Limited In a 2010 interview with American Music Press, Way was asked about the "number one thing Chemical Romance has done for him": "It’s changed me a great deal, it’s made me not be such a defeatist about things, to be more confident in myself, it taught me to constantly create, and constantly evolve. It gave me the power to be the best version of me, any day. I think for that I am eternally grateful".Tehran, Nattale. "My Chemical Romance - Interview With Mikey Way". AMP Magazine. http://www.ampmagazine.com/7817/my-chemical-romance-interview-with-mikey-way/. My Chemical Romance has released four studio albums, I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love (2002), Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge (2004), The Black Parade (2006), and Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (2010), A fifth Album was being made but was cancelled due to My Chemical Romance breaking up on March 22, 2013."My Chemical Romance: 'Our new album won't just be a collection of songs'". NME. http://www.nme.com/news/my-chemical-romance/61780. Their discography also consists of two live albums, six extended plays, 19 singles, four video albums, 15 music videos, one demo, and 11 original appearances on other albums The break up On March 22nd 2013, the band did break up, it was announced on their official website by the following: "Being in this band for the past 12 years has been a true blessing. We've gotten to go places we never knew we would. We've been able to see and experience things we never imagined possible. We've shared the stage with people we admire, people we look up to, and best of all, our friends. And now, like all great things, it has come time for it to end. Thanks for all of your support, and for being part of the adventure". —My Chemical Romance "In closing, I want to thank every single fan. I have learned from you, maybe more than you think you've learned from me. My only regret is that I am awful with names and bad with goodbyes. But I never forget a face, of a feeling- and that is what I have left from all of you. I feel love ' '''I feel love for you, for our crew, out team, and for every single human being, I have shared the band and stage with-' '''Ray. Mikey. Frank. Bob. James. Todd. Cortez. Tucker. Pete. Michael. Jerrod. Since I am bad with goodbyes. I refuse to let this be one. But i will leave you with one last thing-''' '''My Chemical Romance is done. But it can never die. It is alive in me, in the guys, and it is alive inside all of you. I always knew that, and I think you did too. Because it is not a band- ''it is an idea.'' L'ove, Gerard"' — Gerard Way Fans were heartbroken. On March 22nd 2013, the band officially broke up, but 6 years later on October 31st, 2019, it was officially announced by the band via Instagram, Facebook, Twitter etc. that they were officially reuniting (minus former drummer Bob Bryar, who will be replaced on drums by former MCR touring drummer Jarrod Alexander) for their first show together on December 20th, 2019 in Los Angeles, California at the Shrine Expo Hall. Writing In 2008, during My Chemical Romance's break after touring The Black Parade, Way penned an eight-page story that appeared in DC Comics' special "Halloween '08" book, and featured art by Mateus Santoluoco. Based on Washington Irving's "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow", his story starred Batman and Scarecrow in a role reversal as the Headless Horseman and Ichabod Crane respectively.Montgomery, James. "My Chemical Romance's Mikey Way Pens Batman Comic While Band Is 'Taking A Long Break'". MTV. http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1597578/my-chemical-romances-mikey-way-pens-batman-comic.jhtml. On August 25, 2011, Way revealed in an interview with AbsolutePunk that he and his brother are working on "something for DC Comics".DiVincenzo, Alex. "My Chemical Romance". AbsolutePunk. http://absolutepunk.net/showthread.php?p=93894782......... Interests: *Coffee *Arts & crafts *Bass playing *Comics *Horror Personal Life Way's trademark was his glasses, but all that changed in May of 2006 to correct his near-sightedness, Way got Lasik eye surgery; he no longer wears glasses. As quoted from Way's myspace page: "At the young age of 9 years, Michael James Way was struck with the affliction known as nearsightedness. Unable to see such things as the chalkboard, the movie screen (or anything more than 5 feet away) the lad was forced to get corrective lenses. Michael and his glasses spent many fruitful years together. They saw each other through the good times, as well as the bad. In May of 2006 this friendship came to a crashing halt. Michael's glasses met their end tragically, by way of Lasik eye surgery. The glasses leave behind two loving brothers, Ray Ban, Paul Frank, and their father Chanel. Viewing times and dates will be announced shortly." On March 7, 2007, after My Chemical Romance's gig in Las Vegas, Way married guitar tech and merchandise seller Alicia Simmons, 23, backstage.Haydn, Reinhardt (2008). My Chemical Romance: This Band Will Save Your Life. London: Plexus Publishing Limited They have matching tattoos on their wrists, consisting of a heart-shaped jar with flames emitting from it; across the jar read "FOREVER". They moved to Los Angeles and settled down there. It was known that Way spent Christmas with his wife Alicia and their families, and Sarah posted pictures of her engagement ring on Instagram the week after Christmas, so it was concluded that an affair was taking place. Evidence to support this included various tweets from in-law Lindsey "LynZ" Way which she later deleted, Alicia Way tweeting that she was "devastated" and then making her twitter private, and screencaps of certain posts on the Tumblr page nowaymikeyway.tumblr.com. There were rumors circulating beforehand that Mikey and Alicia had had, or had been contemplating a divorce or a separation long before this reached Tumblr, and so it is unclear whether "affair" is an accurate term to describe the scandal; however, it is clear by Lindsey and Alicia's tweets that some sort of shock and betrayal had occurred. Way has yet to comment as of January 31. Mikey and Sarah broke up on 7th February 2014. It was rumoured that Mikey had started taking drugs again, following a comment by Sarah made on twitter; "When a 'man' ditches you and your son to do drugs #laughable." On April 13th, 2014, Kristin Blanford/Colby, posted a picture of herself with Mikey Way on her Instagram, showing that they are dating. Even Mikey has posted pictures of the couple on his Twitter. They have since posted pictures of themselves together and many people and fans approve of their relationship. On March 27th, 2015 Mikey Way proposed to Kristin in Disneyland. The date of Kristen and Mikey's marriage has not been disclosed, but Kristin changing her name to Kristin Colby Way on her twitter and Mikey tweeting about being recently married suggests they became married at some point in early 2016, sometime between January and March. On October 20th, 2016, Mikey and Kristin confirmed on Twitter that the couple will be expecting their first child, a girl, via a photo with Mikey and Kristin's feet, and a pair of pink baby shoes placed in the center captioned "can't wait to meet you!" Gerard added on his Facebook that he and his family were "overjoyed" at the news and that "Bandit is fully prepared to welcome and look after her new cousin" the following day in a segmented post titled "My friends (and brother and sister-in-law) Make Cool Things Part 3." His first child and daughter, Rowan Louise Way, was born to him and his wife on May 3rd, 2017, and on December 13, 2018, the couple announced that they were expecting their second daughter. Kennedy James Way's birth was announced via Instagram on June 7, 2019. Quotes *"Don't be afraid to try the most insane thing." *"There's less violence in the world when people are using hula hoops." *"Success doesn't mean you have to change." *"I love arts and crafts." Category:Band Members